Darquesse and The Winchesters
by Jellybeanie96
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice! When Darquesse has caused havoc in America, The Winchesters get on her case thinking it'll be a simple one. How wrong could they be! Rated T because I'm Paranoid. - Currently on a (hopefully) brief Hiatus -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I sadly don't own Supernatural or Skulduggery Pleasant (Or any related rights)**

* * *

Darquesse was running. They were after her and she wouldn't let them catch her, not now, not ever. She had every right to be free. That's why she was leading them into the forest, less witnesses.

She stopped for just a moment, damn she was getting out of breath. Suddenly, she heard a hammer click back. They'd caught up with her. She stood slowly and turned to face the gun that was glaring at her from the shorter of the two men's outstretched arms.

"Hello, Boys." Darquesse purred, not missing a beat, "Fancy meeting you here. In the middle of a forest. Several miles out-of-town."

The two men glared at her, their guns held steady.

"Go on then, shoot me." Darquesse teased."I know you want to."

The shorter man obviously needed no temptation. He pulled the trigger and the bullet sped from the guns barrel and bounced off Darquesse's arm. It wouldn't have been fatal, wasn't meant to have been, but it still would have hurt.

"This is Valkyrie's favourite jacket, Can you guess why?" She asked innocently, then she turned her focus to the shorter man. Her expression and mood changing in a split second. "Why would you shoot an eighteen year old in the arm!? For all you knew I could have been in excruciating pain now! What's wrong with you!?"

Her outburst didn't cause them to go rigid for even a second, but it should have. Her explosive temper caused deaths. It was dark and twisted. It promised prolonged agony and an unhappy ending.

"What's wrong with me?" The shorter one asked incredulously, "We may hunt monsters like you, but at least we didn't murder a group of college kids! And from the evidence, pretty violently"

"What's wrong with a bit of fun, eh?" Darquesse replied cheerfully, her earlier easy smile plastered back on her face, her earlier outburst forgotten.

The men both looked at her liked she had just told them that her head was made of cheese and she had snakes of hair. The shocked goldfish look did nothing for them. She giggled. It wasn't a villainous "mwahahaha!", it was the laugh that Skulduggery and Fletcher loved, the laugh that they had seen taken from them by her. She stopped laughing. The shorter man who had watched her for a while turned to face his taller friend.

"Humans, Sam." He sighed, "Never really understood them."

"Human? You think I'm human?" Darquesse asked calmly, she let another small laugh escape her lips, "Well I'm sorry but you are very wrong. I'm not human. I'm a sorcerer, and not just any sorcerer. The world breaker and the true death bringer. I am the one who's going to destroy the world."

That last sentence sparked a meaningful look between the two men. Darquesse watched the eye conversation and just sighed, reminding them that they were doing something.

"Yeah right. We've met witches before and you don't fit the bill. We've been hunting you down for a week, and you my friend, are not a witch." The shorter one informed her. He was cocky. She didn't like that quality in her toys.

"No, I'm not a witch." She replied smoothly, the shorter man gained a looked of _I-Told-You-So_, "I'm neither a warlock or a wizard. I am a sorcerer." She ended this by lighting a fireball in her hand and a fist of shadows in the other. The shorter man's face lost his smug smile.

"Er, Dean? Those look pretty real. I think she might be telling the truth." The tall one –Sam- finally re-joined the conversation.

Finally she had names. Sam and Dean. It was a lot easier to not get killed when you knew the names of the people to avoid. She added these two to the bottom of her potential assassins list. It was starting to get a bit longer than she would have like. She had only been out for two months.

"Look, Sam, Dean. I'm enjoying… whatever this is, but It's getting late. So, since I'm a busy homicidal murderer, I need you two to choose. Either I kill you now and have it over and done with, or, I let you guys go. You seem like rather entertaining men so I'm inclined to do the latter at the moment. Might even drop in to say hi, you never know with me, I can be pretty spontaneous when I want. If you try to kill me - Notice the use of the word try as it'll be highly unlikely that you'll succeed - you will have a few people looking for you." She paused for a moment, "Mainly me if I'm honest. I'd be pretty annoyed. But Valkyrie's detective buddy would be all over you for attempting to kill me. He wants to rescue her and I'm his only chance at that."

Sam lowered his gun slightly for a second and then reasserted himself. He coughed then spoke. "Who are you?"

"That all depends on who is in control up top, "She pointed to her head, "There are 3 names I have, one is on lease to a reflection and one is the side of me you would want to meet, but me… I'm Darquesse." A devilish grin spread across her face, "Good bye, boys. See you around."

With that, she shadow walked a good couple of miles away from them and then headed back to her motel room.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go!?" Dean asked no-one in particular.

"Beats me, " Sam admitted. The girl –Darquesse– had been engulfed by shadows, almost demon like, and then disappeared from sight. "Let's just head back to the motel and read up on this Darquesse character. Now we know what and who she is it might be easier to work out how to gank her."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said. He then about turned and started stalking his way back through the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I sadly don't own Supernatural or Skulduggery Pleasant (Or any related rights)**

* * *

**Previously: **I'm Darquesse." A devilish grin spread across her face, "Good bye, boys. See you around." With that, she shadow walked a good couple of miles away from them and then headed back to her motel room.

* * *

"_I think you handled that very well. They definitely won't try to hunt you down now." _Valkyrie's faint voice echoed inside Darquesse's head. Darquesse could shut her out, but she wanted the company. Ever since she had abandoned Tanith in Ireland she'd been quite lonely.

"Shut up, Valkyrie. I handled it brilliantly" Darquesse paused for a moment, " And I'm not a fan of your sarcasm. They say it's the lowest form of wit"

"_Who says? They are wrong anyway. Sarcasm is the best, It's what makes me funny."_

"I don't know… People. And about you being funny? Well…" Darquesse got up from the chair in her hotel room and laid down on the bed, "Can you leave me alone now, I've had a long day."

"_That's not going to happen. I enjoy bugging you. It's one of the perks of being conscious in your head, it makes up for all the death you make me witness... Make me commit… Especially those college students. What was up with that!"_

"They wouldn't let me join in on their campfire, not that it was a very good one… and then freaked out when I helped to make it better."

"_They freaked out because normal people can't throw fireballs. It was kind of creepy the way that you were hovering in the darkness and then threw a fireball at them. Normal people scream. We know that from when Skulduggery and I met Ryan a couple of years ago. He wouldn't _stop_ screaming." _

A dark smile spread across Darquesse's face, "Speaking of the good old days, shall we check back home? Let them know where we are. It could be a cross continental chase with adventure, tension, and danger. We could even get those two men involved. It'd be great… Just one choice, who do we text?"

"_Darquesse, no. Don't do it. It would not be great. The last thing we need is for you to kill my friends. Or those two men. I don't think that would go well for you… or me. Darquesse put the phone down. Him? You're going to text him? Skulduggery _will_ find out and come as well, you can't keep hiding from him! What are you… don't send that text, you can't ta… too late. Now we are both going to have to deal with the consequences. Brilliant."_

"Awww, Valkyrie. It sounds as if you don't want me to get hurt, It's nice to know you care."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"_That better be the pizza. We haven't eaten in ages!"_

Darquesse headed over to the door. A teenage boy out side holding a warm box of delicious pizza.

"Er… Pizza?" said the teenager in a shaky, nervous voice.

"Why thank you!" Darquesse activated the symbol she'd drawn on her wrist. It was the same one that meant everyone fell in love with China. It was very useful. she wasn't a fan of using it all the time though, lovesick people were hard to deal with. "How much do I owe you?"

"Er… It's… er… nevermind about cost, I'll pay for it for you."

"Really? Oh thank you so much! Here, I can't give you nothing… have this." She handed the boy a $1 bill with a fake number written across the top. She winked as she handed him it.

"Thanks, enjoy your pizza." The boy had regained his confidence now. "I…I lov-"

Darquesse smiled again and shut the door, cutting the boy off mid sentence. She watched from the window as he imputed the number on to his phone and drove off with a grin. Picking up the pizza and heading over to the bed, Darquesse deactivated the symbol on her wrist.

"_You have to stop doing that to people." _

"Would you of prefered me to kill him? Because that was my other option."

"_No!… It's just that you could have paid him. You got about $200 from those college kids."_

"I did pay him. He got $1 and the number of an attractive girl."

"_A fake number." _

"Not the point."

The pizza box opened swiftly and the smell wound its way through the air. It smelled gorgeous. Darquesse picked up a slice and the melted cheese stretched and then snapped. The crispy base was just right as she took a huge, bite.

"Mmm, now _this_ is a pizza."

* * *

The case had seemed simple at first. Group of college students out camping in the local woods, found the next morning dead. They were ripped into shreds, it looked like a bear attack at first until they managed to recover the video.

One of the phones that the college students had was recovered from the wreckage of their campsite, the kid had turned on the camera and managed to video the attack before he died. In the footage, Sam had spotted a dark-haired girl grinning like a maniac in the back while everyone else was screaming.

When they were in a café, Dean had seen the same girl walking down the road outside. They'd followed her to a motel on the other side of town. The next afternoon they followed her into the woods which had got them to where they were now. At the time they were pretty sure that she was a human but to find out that she was a sorcerer… it was an unexpected turn in events to say the least.

"Any luck online, Sam?" Dean asked for the 5th time since they had got back from their woodland outing. He looked up from their Dad's journal. All Dean had managed to find in it was a brief paragraph about talking to someone called Geoffrey Scrutinous about a potential lead on a sub-culture of sorcerers but everything had gone cold and John had dropped the case and moved on.

"Sort of... I've tried looking up Darkness, D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s, and Darquesse, D-a-r-q-u-e-s-s-e. Nothing came up._ But_ when I typed in "the death bringer" I found a bit of lore involving necromancy. You know, death magic."

"So what is a death bringer then?"

"Okay, so get this. _The_ death bringer is the most powerful necromancer... well, ever. Their job is to and I quote "break down the wall between life and death". Doesn't sound too bad until you read on that to do this they have to effectively kill half the world."

"So basically we have to take her out before that happens. Did you find out anything about the world breaker. That's something else that she mentioned."

"No, I did try searching that but it got me nowhere except a website about world records... I didn't manage to find out how to kill a sorcerer either…"

Dean got up from his chair opposite Sam at the small table in their motel room. He walked over to the beers he'd left on the side board and brought two over. He handed one to Sam before cracking his open and taking a swig.

"She's extremely powerful, you say. What about a surprise attack? I know it sounds like a bad plan but maybe if we caught her off guard we could put her down before she gets us."

Sam leaned back from his laptop and thought about it. "I think it's a pretty good plan actually. We still don't know how to kill her, but we could try normal bullets."

"If in doubt…"

After a quick snooze, the Brothers found themselves getting ready to fight a sorcerer at 3am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story! Feel free to review with any helpful hints or tips! I know that this update was a little late… Sorry about that. I'm on exams next week so haven't been able to write properly… **

**From Jellybeanie96**

**I sadly don't own Supernatural or Skulduggery Pleasant (Or any related rights)**

* * *

**Previously:** After a quick snooze, the Brothers found themselves getting ready to fight a sorcerer at 3am.

* * *

Dean turned off the Impala's headlights as he pulled into the car park of the Motel. The car slinked like a cat into a car parking space next to a rusty old ford. As quietly as they could, they exited the car. Dean opened the boot, as he and Sam got out their guns which were already loaded. concealed by the darkness of the early morning, they crept up to the door of the room in question and got ready to go in. Just as Sam was about to break down the door, they heard voices floating through the thin wooden door.

"_Darquesse, just give her back to us." _ A young male voice was pleading. _"I just want Valkyrie back."_

"_No! It took me ages to get her to come round! To let me out! There is no way that I'm letting her back in control!" _A voice they recognised as Darquesse's followed. "_do you have any idea how it feels to be locked up inside someone else's head while they try to suppress you, make you disappear! I can't go back to that…" _her voice drifted off.

"_I understand that it can't have been nice locked up inside her head, but I know how Valkyrie felt about having you in there. She was really scared that if you ever came out you would kill everyone, including her family." _The other voice had an air of futility, as if it had said all of this so many times before. _"Just let me speak to her."_

"_NO! I can't guarantee that I'll be able to push myself back to the front! I can't risk it."_

Dean looked over at Sam. They were prepared to take on one opponent, if normal bullets worked, they could maybe take two but three? It wouldn't be impossible but it wouldn't give them the upper hand they were desperately trying to hold on to. It also sounded like Darquesse wasn't enjoy the company of the two men.

"What do we now do, Dean? She has company." Sam angrily whispered to Dean. "We aren't ready to take on 2 of these people! We weren't really ready to take on just her but if she has a friend…"

"I dunno, Sammy… We could still try for it. From the sound of the conversation inside the new comer isn't a fan of Darquesse either…" Dean hurriedly whispered back.

"_Did you hear that?" _Darquesse asked from inside, _"I think there is someone out side…" _

Dean looked round at Sam… they weren't expecting her to hear them.

"_I'll have a look" _The voice replied to her, sounding tired.

"_Thank you, Fletcher."_

Just as Sam and Dean turned around to get out of sight from the peeling-painted door, a young man appeared behind them. He was about the same height as Dean, if not a bit shorter, and had dark blonde hair which had been styled into a gravity defying quiff on top of his head. He appeared to be a little older than Darquesse. He grabbed hold of them and, just like when Cas transported them around, they suddenly appeared inside the motel room. Dean whipped out his gun and pointed it at the people in front of him.

Darquesse stood in the middle of the room, her jacket that had saved her a gunshot wound earlier was laying on the bed behind her. She had a couple of pizza boxes stacked up on the side board in the room and her rubbish bin had several empty cola cans in it. She sighed and sat down on the chair next to the small desk.

* * *

Darquesse sighed as she sat and looked at the sight in front of her. Sam and Dean where standing in the middle of her room with Fletcher, Dean had pulled out his gun within 10 seconds shortly followed by Sam. It was almost in sync, leaving Darquesse almost impressed.

"Hello again, boys." Darquesse cheerfully greeted the two would-be-assassins, "Didn't expect to be seeing you so soon. Then again I didn't expect to see Fletch so soon either so this is turning into a very interesting day."

"It's Fletcher. You don't get to call me Fletch."

"Feisty!" Darquesse teased, the easy smile the brothers had seen earlier at home on her face.

The two guns never wavered for a moment. Fletcher shuffled, he was starting to look uncomfortable at being in the same room as fire arms. This was amusing as he was fine while standing in her presence and she could have killed him quicker than a gun.

"Like to introduce us to your friend? Thought you prefered to work alone." Dean asked, Volatility radiating out of every pore of the man standing in front of her.

"Calm down, Dean. The young man standing over there is Mr Fletcher Renn. He is a teleporter, which is very useful. He once help to save the world from a remnant outbreak. Teleported everyone who had been infected up to the mountains where a big trap was waiting. Of course, he did miss on remnant which is still inside my friend Tanith Low" She glared at Fletcher with a bitch-face that put Sam to shame "But, that isn't his fault. It means that I have a loyal follower out their somewhere."

A voice suddenly ripped through Darquesse's mind "_Don't do it Darquesse! I know what you're planning and please don't do it!" _Valkyrie pleaded

"Shut up, Valkyrie! I'm busy." At this sudden outburst, Fletcher turned to look at her with hopeful eyes, "She's not coming back out. Stop wishing it. Now back to business" A sadistic grin oozed across the lower regions of Darquesse's face as her hand became engulfed in flame and the shadows in the room began to writhe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**I sadly don't own Supernatural or Skulduggery Pleasant (Or any related rights)**

**Previously: **A sadistic grin oozed across the lower regions of Darquesse's face as her hand became engulfed in flame and the shadows in the room began to writhe.

* * *

The next few moments where chaos. Dean had never seen a fight like it in his life, and he had seen some strange fights. As soon as Darquesse's hand started to become encased in blue flames, Fletcher's form flickered and a bullet struck into her shoulder.

Her shriek as the bullet lodged in her shoulder was blood-curdling. From the look on her face, Dean guessed that she was so used to wearing the bulletproof (and who knows what else proof) jacket so getting shot wasn't a common occurrence. Unfortunately, within seconds Darquesse had spun and shot a wall of shadows towards Fletcher, causing him to fly backwards across the room and into the bathroom from the open door. He disappeared before he hit the side of the bath which would have definitely cracked open his skull. This all happened in a couple of seconds.

"Now he's gone, let's get back to where we were. Eh?" The malicious grin that had spread across Darquesse face was cut short when Sam to fired into her leg. From his choice of target, he was hoping to put her down without injuring her too much. It didn't work. Her trousers were made of the same material as her jacket had been. Despite forcing her to swear at the top of her lungs, she carried on striding over to them. And flung a fireball across the room at Sam. Before Dean could act. Fletcher, the guy with the crazy hair, suddenly re-appeared next to Sam holding a frying pan, and pushed him out of the line of fire. Dean quickly glanced over at his brother and shot at her chest this time. The bullet would have struck home but it stopped mere centimeters from its mark. Darquesse grinned as she turned to face Dean.

That was when the frying pan swung down and hit her hard on the back of the head.

There is something greatly comical about seeing someone get hit by a frying pan, very slapstick. It was a beautiful moment that caused Dean to laugh despite himself. Sadly he didn't get to savour it for long as he found himself dodging a jet powered stream of fire that nearly took his head right off. Whilst ducking, his legs were taken out by a wall of air causing him to face-plant into the floor. Sam shouted his name, causing Dean to struggle up to his feet – or knees as the case turned out to be. He looked round just in time to see Sam being promptly thrown across the room by a jet of shadows. As he hit the ghastly wallpaper, he was pinned to the wall by what appeared to be demon Doritos. Once Sam was locked to the wall, Darquesse stalked over to Dean.

"Really? Laughing at a psychopath?" She punched him in the face, causing him to fall back to the floor as light exploded behind his eyes, "Do you have no self-preservation?" Darquesse looked on the slightly singed man at her feet with contempt. She kicked him in the chest. "Stupid move Dean." Another kick to the abdomen that pushed him along the floor into the wall behind him. "Such a stu-"

Then she was gone.

With her disappearance, the demon Doritos that held Sam in place disintegrated, obviously to far away from their source. He fell to the floor with a thud, landing on all fours. He quickly caught his breath and hurried over to his brother.

"Dean! Dean, are you alright? Hey! Dean?"

Darquesse could really pack a punch, she had bruised Dean's cheek and split his lip. A black eye was bound to appear in an hour or so. From the way he was curled into the fetal position that kick must have done some pretty bad damage. Dean slowly turned his head to look at his younger sibling, obviously wanting to curb his panic.

"I've been better," He murmured, "Check yourself over, get our guns from wherever they were thrown during that... fight" Sam hesitated. "I'll be fine, Sam." To prove his point Dean sat up and leant against the wall.

Safe in the knowledge that his older brother wasn't about to die on the motel floor, Sam stood up to get his gun from the other side of the room. He turned and walked right into a newly appeared Fletcher.

"Sorry! Hey, are you alright?"

Fletcher looked awful. He was absolutely soaked which had caused his hair to plaster itself to his head and face. He was considerably paler and was clutching his arm to his chest. There was a huge red streak up his bare forearm, a burn bigger that Sam's hand. His T-shirt was also burnt up one side allowing Sam to see that the burn spread up to his shoulder and down the side of his body.

"I don't think so…" Fletcher whispered. Then he collapsed, unconscious into Sams arms.

* * *

Darquesse was furious. She was absolutely soaked from head to toe. She'd been just about to kick Dean in the head, just hard enough to put him out of the rest of the game while she dealt with Sam, when Fletcher had teleported them both into the middle of a nearby lake.

Then, once they had swam/fought back up to the surface he had swum away enough to teleport back to the motel room supposedly. She knew she'd done some damage to him. That fireball had hit him in the side, burnt his arm at least.

Valkyrie was screaming in Darquesse head, giving her a headache. One that she didn't appreciate whilst in her current state.

"Shut up, Valkyrie." And just like that Valkyrie's voice trailed off as Darquesse pushed her to the recesses of her mind and locked her in there, she didn't need Valkyrie now. Right now, she needed to get her jacket and skip town. Everything was starting to catch up with her and it wasn't going her way. She'd have to fix that…


	5. Sorry about the Hiatus

Hi!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in _ages_ but I will do soon (hopefully). I've been really busy with sixth form and haven't really got round to writing the next chapter.

I've re-read the last few chapters that I've written and I reckon that I can make them better so there is gonna be some edits coming to previous chapters as well… Sorry…

From Jellybeanie96


End file.
